


Hangover

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that tries to be slashy, but doesn't quite make it. A thank you for Nanashi's fic That's New.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).
  * Inspired by [That's New](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18610) by Nanashi_o. 



> An extra ending for Nanashi’s fic. We know who had to take care of Kaiba and Weevil, but what happened to Bakura?

“You’ll be fine.” Joey rubbed the back of Ryou’s neck. He sincerely hoped he didn’t look this pathetic with a hangover. No wonder Tristan had called to ask him to take care of Ryou.

Not knowing what else to do, Joey curled up behind Ryou, slipping one arm around his waist. “I know it sucks, but you’ll feel better in an hour or two,” he promised, trying to soothe his friend.

Ryou grabbed his arm in a tight grip. “Joey,” he gasped.

“Hm?” Joey rubbed Ryou’s stomach gently. Maybe this was helpful after all.

“I have to throw up again.”


End file.
